Ultramarine
by IrisJR
Summary: L'heure est bleue. Bleue comme les aigues-marine, bleue comme l'outre-mer. Elle part, revient, une vague mourant sur le sable. L'heure est bleue, bleue comme tes yeux lorsque tu regarde le ciel. Bleue comme tes sourires. Bleue comme tes baisers. L'heure est bleue, mon amour.
1. Je t'aime

Est-ce que ça te suffira ?

Deux grands lames, immenses, qui me cachent du soleil et brûlent ma peau. Seront-elles assez grandes ? Je les planterai, là, au plus près de moi ! Et si seulement je pouvais prendre une paire minuscule et inciser ma poitrine jusqu'à atteindre mon cœur. Découper un petit morceau et me débarrasser de toi, couturer ma peau, marquer ma chair d'un fil pourpre comme le sang. J'aurai un fissure dorée gravée tout contre moi et je ne t'aimerai plus.

J'aurais une gerçure piquante à la place de mon amour,  
Je ne ferai alors plus que souffrir sans t'aimer.

Mes ciseaux sont trop grands. Les lames imparfaites ne font que remuer dans ma poitrine jusqu'à me blesser davantage. Il n'y a pas de petit bout sanglant dont je peux me débarrasser, tu es l'intégralité de mon cœur, la couleur de tes iris teint chaque parcelle de sa coque imbibée de sang. J'aimerais alors enfoncer les deux lames conjointement, laisser le liquide cramoisi couler le long de mon corps, séparer les lames et attraper mon cœur : L'arracher de ma poitrine !

Est-ce que ça te suffira ? Est-ce que ça te plaira de recevoir mon cœur, de voir ma poitrine trouée de ne plus t'aimer ? Est-ce que ça te suffira ?

Mes ciseaux ne sont pas assez grands… Ils n'atteignent pas mon cœur… Ils ne font que me déchirer davantage chaque jour. Je ne peux pas te l'offrir en entier, sinon je mourrai, et j'en meurs déjà, parce que tu ne m'aime pas. Si seulement je pouvais déchirer toute mes coutures, séparer toutes les cellules de mon épiderme, écarter les pans de chairs et les rideaux rouge de sang pour attraper mon cœur. Il ne bat que pour toi, et une fois qu'il ne battra plus en moi… Est-ce que tu comprendras ? Est-ce que ça te suffira ?

_Je t'aime._


	2. Elle suffoque

_Elle suffoque._

Les vagues crèvent la surface de la mer.  
Et l'océan vient mourir sur ta chair.  
La pluie l'a noyée,  
Elle est morte, tu sais.

Elle s'asphyxie.  
(Elle est bleue comme un rubis.)

Tes yeux se perdent au-delà de la brume,  
Ultramarine, belle comme l'écume.  
Tu l'as tuée, on te l'a volée,  
Elle est morte, tu sais.

Elle était belle comme la nuit.  
Elle est morte, elle te l'a dit…


	3. Indifférence

A vrai dire, il lui semblait qu'elle avait toujours été là, avec ses sourires tranquilles, ses éclats de voix et ses longs cheveux bleus.

Oui, elle avait toujours été là : chaque matin lorsqu'il arrivait, chaque soir lorsqu'il partait. A chaque fois, elle n'était pas bien loin, son regard sombre rivé vers lui. Il ne savait plus vraiment depuis quand elle était arrivée. Comment sa présence était devenue naturelle. Ne pas l'avoir dans son champ de vision lui semblait depuis complètement anormal. Elle était toujours là, tout le temps là, dans l'entrée de la guilde, entre quelques rideaux de pluie, assise dans l'ombre, seule et rêveuse. En train de lui sourire, en train de lui parler. Assise à côté de lui, à l'observer imperturbablement. De dos, en train de gravir les escaliers.

Juste là. Toujours là.

Elle était jolie. Plus mignonne que belle et trop gentille pour son bien.  
C'était agréable d'observer son visage le matin, la voir lever le nez vers le ciel, tendre les bras vers la pluie, étreindre le vent. C'était agréable d'entendre sa voix. Elle était gentille. Plus aimante qu'appréciée et trop différente pour les autres. Elle en était presque devenue vitale. Vitale et négligeable. C'était pour lui quelque chose d'acquis, quelque chose qui resterai toujours avec lui. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle disparu, il se mit à regretter : de ne pas avoir saisi sa main lorsqu'elle passait le pas de la porte, de ne pas avoir été plus gentil avec elle, de ne pas avoir été honnête.

_ De préférer à la solitude sa présence et de l'avoir caché sous un masque d'indifférence._


	4. Ainsi, le rêve prit fin

Il n'y avait au fond qu'une toute petite goutte d'alcool. Une minuscule larme amère qui dansait derrière la transparence mensongère du verre. Ainsi, il n'était plus qu'à moitié vide, le rêve : il ne lui restait pour subsister qu'un infime amas devenu rouge comme un cœur. Et le cœur s'était affaissé, aspiré par les abymes sombres de la nuit.  
« Je veux disparaître dans le noir, devenir la face cachée de la lune.  
— Je ne pourrais plus te voir.  
— Non, non. Tu serais le seul à pouvoir me regarder. »  
Elle saisit le verre glacé et le fit tourner entre ses doigts opalins.  
« Comme ça, je pourrais me noyer dans tes yeux à tout jamais. »  
Et la dernière larme de cœur glissa le long de la paroi translucide adossée à ses lèvres. _Ainsi, le rêve prit fin._

Il n'y eut plus rien dans le verre. Le rêve était vide.  
« Pourquoi devenir la face cachée de la lune ?  
— Je souhaite que tu sois le seul à me voir. Lié à moi à tout jamais, tu seras mon prisonnier.  
— Ne le suis-je pas déjà ? »  
Ils n'avaient pas besoin de verre pour contenir le rêve. Il avait débordé, tout engloutit, fait chavirer leur cœur. Quelques larmes rouges perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux.


	5. In the bathroom with smoke

_" in the bathroom with smoke. "_

Plic-plac-ploc.

Les clapotis de l'eau, quelques soubresauts, des mouvements qui viennent et qui repartent, allant s'entrechoquer le long des parois en porcelaine blanche. La lumière bleutée et grise qui se reflètent sur l'eau, parant la surface d'ombres scintillantes, la plongeant dans une obscurité profonde et trouble. Les larmes coulent et se fracassent contre l'eau sombre.

Tout est gris. Tout est bleu.  
Tout est noir.

Les cheveux, des fils ténébreux, et le remous de l'eau. Cette eau froide, glacée, qui s'insinue jusque dans les os, obstruant le cœur et l'emprisonnant dans un carcan de givre et de métal. Il fait un peu froid. Trop froid. La chevelure vient s'enrouler autour du corps, et les tissus se serrent contre les peaux. Mais l'eau de la baignoire n'est pas aussi froide que le cœur. L'eau de la baignoire n'est pas aussi froide que le liquide salé qui coule sur les joues.

Plic-plac-ploc.

Les larmes tombent en cadence, elles semblent chuter comme les notes d'un piano, claires et pures, dures et tourmentés. La mélodie est triste, triste et gercée. Des sillons de fumée s'élèvent vers le plafond jusqu'à retomber sur le visage, venant recouvrir de grisaille les paupières mi-closes. Ces yeux aux pupilles voilées de tourments.

D'un peu d'imposture. De beaucoup de douleur. Et de mort.

Des torsades qui valsent comme des fantômes faits de papiers et de poussière, semblant s'envoler, dansant en cercle, s'étirant tels les corps gracieux de danseurs. La fumée coule sur les larmes, vient les cueillir puis effleurer l'eau de la baignoire. Le corps froid sanglote quelque peu, les épaules sont secouées de petits séismes, des quelques tremblements erratiques et las. Il se laisse engloutir dans l'eau assombrie par l'obscurité et observe sans vraiment les voir les fils brumeux qui s'élèvent pour tomber alors que lui s'enfonce pour ne plus jamais se relever.

Des souffles de vent et des bouffées de souffrance viennent s'entremêler aux bleus de la lumière pâle, ces rayons maladifs qui rendent tout trop gris, trop terne. D'un blanc sombre et sans clarté. Pourquoi pleure-t-il a en sangloter, ce grand corps ? Cet amas de chair recouverts de tissus glacés. Ces vêtements qui ne peuvent protéger un cœur qui se noie, balloté dans tous les sens, assaillis par des piques faits de fer et couverts d'épines.

Il ressemble à une ombre, à un grand ange à l'aile brisée. Une esquisse crayonnée de noir et recouvert d'un suaire dégoulinant de souffrance.

Et tout est noir.  
Plic-plac-ploc.


End file.
